what i love about you
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: ichigo and kisshu are dating and so is pudding and tart. But now Ichigo has to baby sit tart 24-7 due to his older brother kisshu having to work all the time. And what happens when ichigo start's to develop feelings for Tart?
1. what i love about you

Ichigo sat next to the window of the cafe' as she pouted "it's so boring!" as she looked out the door she saw the little 10 year old alien playing with dirt. His name was tart. He was always hanging around her now, because his big brother Kisshu was never home, he was to busy working. Ichigo felt sorry for him, although she was 4 years older then him, She loved him like a little brother. although she found him annoying sometimes. Ichigo walked out of the cafe' to the little alien " what are you doing?" She asked

"i,m playing with dirt what does it look like?" he said as bratty as he could Although he thought of ichigo as a sister. He felt he loved her. more then a sister. more then friends, But he also felt that embarrasing. he didn't want to tell her. for 2 reasons, she was older then him and 2. He knew pudding liked him, To tell the truth he was pudding's boyfriend. he loved her. but now.. he was falling for an older girl, that was not pudding. he felt like he didn't love pudding anymore. "make yourself useful and get me some cake! i,m hungry!" Tart ordered ichigo

"ok ok" ichigo snorted and went back into the kitchen, But when she went around the corner she smirked. she loved the way he ordered her around like that. She made a chocolate cake and brought it out to tart, " wash up before you eat your food" she told him

"whatever" tart replied and he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, He looked in the mirror and washed his hands. He knew one thing. he had fallen for ichigo. But he was to afraid to tell her

Pudding ran in the back door, as soon as she saw tart she glomped him "Hi taru-taru-na no da!" pudding said hapily

"Hi..." he said back, stairing into space He started to think * even if i love her... there's no way she would love me back... she loves kisshu... my big brother* Tart left the cafe' and took the chocolate cake, and started to eat it

"something wrong tart?" ichigo asked, She seemed concerned about him

"no nothing..." tart replied. He tried so hard not to tell her. he had convinced himself he loved his girlfriend pudding. but now he wasn't so sure he loved pudding anymore

*the next day*

Tart couldn't help it, He broke down crying in front of ichigo "it's not fair! it just isn't fair! just why does kisshu have to work all the time now?..." tears were streaming down tart's face

Ichigo was surprised to see him crying, she went over and gently pulled him into a hug "it'll be alright..." ichigo couldn't stand to see him cry " don't cry... every thing will be fine" she assured him

Tart looked up at ichigo with tears in his eyes, he wasn't sure what to think. but he knew one thing. he loved her. "i... it's so lonely being home alone all the time..." he replied

Ichigo gently wiped the tears out of his eyes. "i know... but he's doing this so he can support both himself and you.. it's hard to raise your younger sibling by yourself, and without parents..." before ichigo knew it he was stairing into her eyes like he wanted something, she felt a slight warmth in her heart toward the little boy. Could it be she developed feelings for him? before she knew it she leaned in and gently kissed him.

And for the longest moment tart enjoyed it, it confused him though. As she released the lock of her lips from his, they staired into each other's eyes for the longest minute ever, Tart wanted to feel that again so badly, he went in for another kiss, this time it lasted longer. at the same time pudding showed up and saw ichigo kissing her boyfriend "i-i-ichigo-onee-chan-na no da?" she couldn't believe her eyes

Ichigo stopped kissing him and spun around in surprise "p-pudding?" she didn't know what to say

Tart looked at pudding, he knew now. he didn't love pudding anymore. He loved ichigo. "p-pudding.." He was confused,

"why did you do tis to me-na no da? your going out with kisshu! and what's worse is you just cheated on him by kissing his brother-na no da! and tart is my boyfriend-na no da!"

"i,m sorry pudding... it's just he was upset!" ichigo began to think *is it possible i,m falling for tart? why did i just kiss him?* She was confused. She loved kisshu but yet she loved tart. It was so confusing

"Forgive me pudding... i,m so confused right now.." *tart lookeed up at the shy. He didn't know how to tell pudding he didn't love her anymore, he didn't want to hurt her though. but he just did by kissing his brother's girlfriend. But he knew she loved him because she had kissed him first, and the way she was comforting him when he was crying

"i know what i did was wrong..." he said. He thought, *i have to tell her...*He looked at pudding " But... i couldn't help myself...I... I,m sorry.. " he couldn't bring himself to say he loved ichigo, innstead all he could say was "it's... it's over.. i,m sorry, i,m so confused right now.. i need time to think" as tart said it pudding's eyes opened in fear of losing the boy she loved. Tart ran off crying,

Ichigo ran off in the opposite direction with tears in her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to face kisshu. She still loved him so much and yet she had not only kissed tart but she had fallen in love with him to. she was more then confused. She wondered how kisshu would take it..

Later on kisshu and pudding we're talking in the cafe', Pudding was talking to him about ichigo kissing tart. "Why would she do this-na no da" pudding asked

"maybe it's because she has to babysit him all day all week... i,m never home anymore.. maybe she's developed feelings for him..but that would mean she no longer loves me..." Kisshu pouted.

"speak of the devil-na no da" pudding said as ichigo walked into the cafe' Ichigo looked up at both of them

"listen pudding..." ichigo started but then pudding cut her off, and started scolding ichigo about kissing her boyfriend and cheating on kisshu.

" you don't have to do this pudding.." kisshu started " it's my fault really... i,m never home so she has to baby sit tart all the time.. i wouldn't blame her is she's fallen for him..."

"kisshu.." ichigo staired at the green haired alien "But i..."

"No... it's ok ichigo" Kisshu smiled "i knew this might happen one day..."

Tart stood hiding behind the door watching ichigo and his brother kisshu along with pudding "this is bad... i want kisshu to be happy.. he loves her.. but she loves me.." Tears started falling from his golden eyes. He turned and ran off, it made such a racket that ichigo turned and saw him run off

"Tart?" ichigo shouted "i,m sorry!" she said to kisshu and pudding as she chased after the little alien. She began to think how all this made kisshu feel. She loved both tart and kisshu. But she had to chose one of them. her heart hurt so much.

As tart was running up the street with tears in his eyes he started thinking about how this made ichigo feel. He loved her,She loved him back. But she still loved kisshu. He was to busy running that he ran into the street as a car was coming, he saw the car and frose in fear as it was roaring toward him. He was so sure the car would hit him

Just then a girl grabbed tart and jumped out of the way, Tart recognized her. It was ichigo. She saved him, "be more careful Tart..." ichigo said as she landed on the ground,

The driver opened the window to shout at ichigo "what the hell we're you doing?" he shouted

"you almost hit this boy!" ichigo spazzed "be more careful!"

Pudding was on the other side of the street, watching tart and ichigo sadly

"Tart? Can you walk?" ichigo asked

"i...i think so.." as tart tried to get up his ankle gave out in pain, he clutched it" ow!.. my ankle!" He started to cry again

"let me see..." ichigo took tart's ankle gently trying not to hurt him, but as soon as she touched a certain spot it started to hurt

"OW!" he practically screamed in pain, he was crying histerically now

Ichigo gently picked him up and walked back to the cafe where she could treat his ankle.

Back at the cafe' she examined tart's ankle carefully " Hm... you sprained it" she said, Tart was scared and she was holding his hand "don't worry... just stay off your ankle for awhile and it'll heal" she assured him

Pudding watched the two from far, her heart was breaking. not only had tart broken up with her. but he was in love with her best friend

She saw ichigo. she didn't like the way ichigo was stairing at him

Ichigo was stairing into tart's golden eyes. she could see alot of confusion, love, and regret in his eyes. she could also see his love for her. That made ichigo happy, she loved him. and he loved her.

As they staired into each others eyes ichigo slowely closed in.

Her face was so close to tart's. He blushed a maroon red, he looked into her eyes then at her lips. He wanted her to kiss him to badly

Ichigo moved in more and her lips touched his, Tart's lips were so soft. She never wanted it to end.


	2. time to choose

Ichigo knew she would have to choose one of them sooner or later but of course she knew she would end up hurting one of them. If she chose tart she would hurt kisshu, and if she chose kisshu again she would hurt tart. But she loved both of them. "moah... i can't bear to hurt them..." ichigo sighed. She didn't know what to do. She loved kisshu but yet she loved tart to.

As she set up the tables she saw tart limp in the cafe' holding crutches, that was because he sprained his ankle a week ago.

Ichigo was so happy to see him. She ran over to the little alien "how are you tart?" She asked. as she did he looked away sad

"i,m good..." he daid" my ankle was sprained badly... i don't know how long until it get's better" Ichigo felt sorry that had happened to him.

Pudding didn't come to work today, She was still moping over losing tart. kisshu wasn't working today ither, he was home helping tart because of his sprained ankle.

Ichigo had to chose. would she get together with tart or stay with kisshu? she had to choose. but she didn't know who to choose. She wanted to be with tart. but she didn't want to hurt kisshu,

Ichigo gently put her hand on tart's face and made him look at her, he was stairing into his eyes.

He knew she wanted to kiss him. He blushed a deep red, he didn't know what to do. he stood there, As ichigo moved in and gently kissed him. His heart seemed to lighten. he didn't need to worry anymore

Ichigo was sure of one had chosen tart,

"you don't have to worry... the one i love is you." she smiled

Hearing those words made tart's heart fill with hope, his eyes widened and he suddenly smiled

Ichigo hugged him as she started to cry.

Later that day ichigo was talking to kisshu about her feelings. he completely understood

"i understand...: kisshu smiled at the red haired girl " no girl can help falling in love with him.." he sighed" and i know this because all the girls in tart's class like him..."

"Kisshu... he wants you to be happy!" ichigo blurted out

"and i want him to be happy... I,m not going to ruin his love life just because the girl he loves now is my ex-girlfriend. Ichigo?...promise me you'll make him happy. it'll make me very happy"  
Kisshu smiled at the red-haired girl.

Ichigo slowely smiled" Kisshu... arigatou! i knew you'd understand!" She hugged kisshu and kissed his cheek

Tart was in the living room watching buddy wasisname, Tart was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe

Ichigo went into the living room to see what he was laughing at, She sat next to tart and started watching the movie.

" Tart always watched buddy wasisname" kisshu said standing in the doorway " he has a whole stack of buddy wasisname movies"

"i see" ichhigo saw the guy was singing. he was singing is you appy.

After the movie was over dren went into the kitchen to cook supper" so ichigo? do you wanna stay for supper?" kisshu asked

" i really can't" she replied

"you sure about that? it's fish and chips" kisshu said

"fiah?" ichigo couldn't help it. her cat ears popped out, She loved fish because of her cat DNA sdhe especially loved it cooked "ok then! i'll stay" she said

after supper ichigo began playing some game with tart. He won every time, Ichigo started laughing. Tart began stairing at ichigo

"ichigo... are you sure kisshu is ok with you choosing me?.." he asked suddenly

"oh yes. he wants you to be happy. he's ok with this" ichigo replied

"ichigo..." Tart smiled, all a sudden ichigo crawled over to tart's side and took his hand " you don't need to worry about it, i,m here with you.." as she gently snuck a kiss from him.

He blushed slightly and returned the kiss.

The very next day kisshu called ichigo

"ichigo... it's tart.. he caught a horrible cold"

"what?" ichigo worried "i hope he'll be ok..." 


	3. Her heart, kisshu's decision

As soon as ichigo heard that tart had come down with a horrible cold she ran over to his house as fast as he could

"oh man i hope he's ok..." ichigo said as she knocked on his door,  
Kisshu answered, A smile spread across his face

"come on in" he said, Kisshu lead her to tart's room, She could hear him coughing and sneezing inside

Ichigo entered the room "Tart?..." she went over to his bed. he was sneezing

"ichigo?.." he looked up. Tart smiled at the thought of seeing her.  
He coughed again.

"you poor thing... how are you feeling?" ichigo asked. she already knew the answer

"not to good.." he said. Tart managed to sit up

"Would you like me to make you another cake?" ichigo asked.

"y-yea...chocolate please" tart said and coughed. ichigo smiled at him.

After he had his cake he fell asleep.

it took a couple of weeks but tart's cold slowely went away. Soon he was feeling alot better, after that him and ichigo went on a bunch of dates together.

Kisshu was happy to see his younger brother so happy, but he felt like he was missing something. somewhere across the city pudding was feeling the same.

"pudding's so lonely-na no da..." As she said this she saw ichigo and tart talking alone together in a restaurant. she looked and saw kisshu walking up the street

"pudding wonders-na no da.."

She walked up to kisshu "what'cha doing-na no da?" she asked

"oh nothing... i just gor my payu check so i,m going shopping for groceries" the alien answered her

"oh" she said

they could hear ichigo and tart laughing "they sound so happy..." kisshu sighed

"yea-na no da... it makes pudding sad-na no da"

Kisshu began to wonder. He felt like he was suddenly falling for the little monkey-girl. "Well... i gotta go, nice talking to ya" kisshu smiled and walked off

pudding watched as he dissappeared into the darkness.

the next week after that pudding began to get these strange feelings. it was confusing her.

ichigo began working her hardest. "ya know pudding, if ya like kisshu just tell him" ichigo said as she giggled.

pudding looked at ichigo: "this coming from someone who used to go out with him-na no da"

"you know... it's sad, those 2 are orphans... kisshu told me his mother died giving birth to tart, and his dad died before tart was born..."

Tart came in the cafe' humming something.

ichigo ran over to tart as soon as she saw him " tart!" she said and her cat-ears popped out, she glomped him " nyaaaaaa~"

all the others started laughing and tart blushed a little "hehe... i missed you to!"

Later that day a thunder storm started, of course tart wasn't used to it, he screamed and jumped in ichigo's arms.

"it's ok" she giggled" i,m here. and she gently kised him, and that calmed him down a bit.

back and kisshu's apartment he was talking to pudding.

He definitely felt strange. he thought what it might be.. when thunder stroke again pudding shrieked and her monkey ears and tail popped out as sheran into kisshu, wrapping her arms around him.

kisshu was stunned, he didn't know what was going on for a minute, but he realized she was scared. and that was all he needed to realize he fell in love with her.

"d-don't worry... it's ok, wer're safe inside" he assured her. 


	4. tart's choice, pudding's feelings

As ichigo walked tart home she gegan to wonder. she wondered if tart was truely happy with her. but she scoulded herself for wondering that. of course he was happy with her.

"something wrong ichigo?" she heard tart ask.

"oh yea, i was just thinking" ichigo held tart's hand as she walked up to the door of his house. She kissed him goodnight and he went in the house, ichigo walked home. come to think of it tart's birthday was only a week away. he would be 11 years old on the 14th.

She had to get him sommething special. since he was really important to her.

The next day kisshu got called into work, and ichigo was stuck baby-sitting tart again. But she really didn't mind, it was her day off work, she was watching a show called ghost whisperer. she didn't know if tart was old enough to watch it but he was sitting next to her watching it. he didn't seem scared at all. In fact he seemed to love it. and that gave ichigo an idea of what to give him.

Tart dozed off after a long while, he noticed he was in an abandoned house. His house. it seemed so different. "Hello? any one here?" he saw pudding coming down the stairs.

for some reasson this all seemed so wrong. "tart-na no da? i thought you moved to canada-na no da?"

"Why? this is my house" now tart was really confused

"no it's not anymore-na no da. can't you remember? you moved out from grief of your older brother dying in the hospital-na no da"

"WHAT? no i don't remember that!" tart screamed. "where's ichigo?"

"you broke up with her after kisshu died-na no da"

Tart was stunned "n-no i didn't! i love her!"

Tart slowely jerked himself awake, he was freake out from the dream. suddenly he smelled something delicious. tart got up and walked into the kitchen where he saw ichigo cooking.

"rise and shine sleepy head" ichigo smiled

"how long was i asleep?" tart asked

"you fell asleep watching ghost whisperer yesterday and you';ve been on the couch the whole night"

"huh?" tart had slept at ichigo's house the night! "does kisshu know?"

"oh yea, i called and told him you wanted to stay here the night. and i also said you had alreadfy fell asleep., he said it was fine, since he had to go to work again really early"

"oh"

After tart had his breakfast he and ichigo went to the beach for some fun.

mint was there, she was being a pest toward ichigo

"what the fuck mint?" ichigo spazzed. she heard tart gasp.  
"oh sorry.." she didn't realize that she had said the f-word.

pudding was there playing in the water. it was a good thing because pudding had finally stopped moping about breaking up with tart. she had moved on.

But seeing pudding made tart cringe. he remembered the bad dream.

"i,m going swimming" he said then ran into the water.

Pudding hadn't forgotten about losing tart. but she was over him. she hadn't yet realized her feelings. but she had feelings for tart's older brother kisshu.

ichigo wanted to help pudding realize them.

The net day pudding was taking a shower in her house. she was washing her hair. "ah... i,m bored-na no da" for soe strange reason she really wanted to see kisshu. she realized her feelings at that moment "nani? i love him-na no da?... well... i won't lose him the way i lost tart -na no da!" the water was running down her face.

"that's it-na no da... i have to tell him-na no da"

As soon as she got out of the shower she got dressed and headed out.

at tart's house kisshu was cleaning up. he watched tart play with the candy machine he gave tart for christmas last year.

"the candy is still pretty good" tart said popping a peice of gum in his mouth.

kisshu laughed a little. "i bet it is" he said as he brought the laundry into the laundry room.

Tart started watching buddy wasisname again. he really enjoyed it.

as the week past tart got more and more excited for his birthday coming up.

Kisshu had lied to tart earlier saying he wa going to work. but kisshu was really going to buy his birthday present.

on the way kisshu ran into big trouble. it was his first girlfriend cherry. she was holding a grudge against kisshu for breaking up with her. she attacked him but he didged.

"Mew pudding...METAMOR-PHOSIS!" pudding yelled then she attacked cherry. pudding managed to beat her and cherry transported away.

"thank you.."kisshu said.

"it's ok-na o da" she began to think *now's my chance.*  
uhm...kisshu-na no da?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"pudding was wondering... pudding wanted to know if kisshu would giver her a chance.. a chance to prove her true feeling's-na no da"

Kisshu was stunned. Was pudding telling him she liked him? no... she was asking if he'd let her prove her feelings.

he didn't know what to say.


	5. kisshu's happiness, ichigo's wish

Kisshu was stunned, he had no idea what to say.  
"w-well... if you want to..i suppose i could give you a chance.."

Pudding squeaked in excitement. which earned a chuckle from kisshu.  
they walked to the store together, kisshu took forever deciding what to get tart.

Pudding already got something for tart. Well she made him something. it was a friendship braclet. She was still a good friend of his. As she and kisshu left the store they saw a fire truck heading up the road to kisshu's house

"what's going on?" kisshu yelled, he and pudding raced back to see his house has been caught on fire. As kisshu realizes that tart is still inside the house he gives pudding his bags and races inside.

"Kisshu-na no da?" pudding called after him.

Once inside tart tried hard to look for tart, he eventually found tart unconcious. "oh no..." Kisshu picked tart up and transported out of the house.

the ambulance arrived and the parametics took tart. he realized tart wasn't breathing and tried his hardest to bring him back.

"n-no.." kisshu ran over to his little brother "Tart! you can't! please wake up!"

for the longest moment kisshu lost all hope, when he suddenly heard tart gag and start coughing. gasping for air

"He's alive!" the parametic shouted. Tears were streaming down kisshu's face

"thank god..."

The parametics put tart in the ambulance and took him to the hospital.  
He was there for a couple days.

Ichigo went to visit tart in the hospital every day,

Tart was released from the hospital a day before his eleventh birthday. and ichigo had asked kisshu if she could stay the night.

it was ok with him.

The next day tart ran into the living room, and saw a sleeping ichigo. he climbed on the couch and start rattling ichigo to wake her up

"ichigo,ichigo,ichigo! guess what day it is!"

ichigo got up and pretended tp pin tart on his back. playing with him "of course i know what day it is. birthday boy!" she said leaning over she gave him a big kiss

Tart giggled.

"i have something for you" ichigo said passing tart a bag. He opened it, it was a complete DVD set of ghost whisperer the first season.

"whoa!" tart was happy. "that's so cool!

Later in the day kisshu threw tart a birthday party.

Pudding gave tart his gift. putting the braclet on his arm.

After the party tart hung out with ichigo, he was watching ghost whisperer with her. ichigo admitted she loved tart so much.

he fell asleep after a while, and ichigo tucked him into bed ichigo was happy to be with him.  



	6. tart's broken heart, a future purposal

it had been 4 months since ichigo left for india,, this left tart heart-broken. She promised she would come back for him after she finished her work in india,

"tart please stop moping..." kisshu was worried. "i know your hurt.."

After a while ichigo returned. she told tart everything she learned. but she was yet to tell him what his father had said.

he told ichigo that tart was the succesor to the family. but it is tradition that someone challange him, if he loses then the challanger becomes his fiance. she didn't want him to know yet,

So she just smiled at him, kissed him like she usualy did,

Kisshu had to go to work yet again, ichigo stayed to babysit tart.  
"ichigo?" tart asked,

"Yes tart? ichigo replied. Her brown eyes locked in his golden eyes

" um... did you know i have no mom?... apparently mom abandoned me the day i was born."

Ichigo gasped " no way... what happened after that?* she asked

"she got sent to jail for it" tart replied " my aunty marina adopted me,"

"you mean kisshu's mom?"

"yea but she died shortly after, it's just been me and kisshu ever since, i don't know where pai has been all this time"

"i see" ichigo replied. she changed the subjest as fast as she could "hey tart! remember that time we first met? i called you a child and you freaked out! you then called me an old Bat XD i got mad a started repeatedly calling you a midjet remember? then you startesd crying like a baby!" ichigo began laughing

"eheheh... yea i remember, oh hey remember that day in the summer and you were so busy! it was funny seeing you in such a rush!" tart smirked and cracked up laughing, ichigo hissed like a cat and chased him around the house playfully, once she caught him she began tickling him and he started laughing histerically, kicking his legs in the air, he laughed so much he couldn't breathe.

As the day past pudding came over to visit her new boyfriend kisshu. they seemed to have fun together, Tart gagged at the thought kisshu was dating someone 7 years younger then him, then he cracked up laughing again. he had completely lost it. he had so much fun that day that he couldn't stop laughing, kisshu and pudding just looked at him like he was crazy, ichigo giggled at it. she loved it when tart was laughing, he sounded so cute.

"does kisshu want to see a movie-na no da?" pudding asked as kisshu finished cooking in the kitchen

"sure thing pudding" kisshu said as he turned to the yellow haired girl and smiled at her. pudding giggled and jumped for him, landing in his arms. unlike the way she landed when she was with tart. whenever she jumped for him he would dodge and she would land on the ground where as kisshu would catch her everytime.

She loved that. tart gaged again as he saw his older brother flirting with pudding,

Ichigo decided that now would be the perfect time to tell him about the challange. 


End file.
